


You Are

by Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 4 Things, Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reminiscing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm
Summary: Four things Atem will always be to Yugi, and one thing he'll never be again.





	

Yugi stared blindly at the ceiling. The carpet below him irritated his bare skin, but he didn’t move away. He just sat there, because feeling the carpet meant he was alive, and being alive meant that in some way _He_ was still alive.

Yugi missed Atem so much, but he knew the spirit was never truly gone. Atem would always be a part of him through the lessons they shared, just like Yugi would be a part of Atem. Still, he wanted more than just a memory.

_You are my biggest ‘what happened?’_

There were times when Yugi thought they’d be together forever. After almost two years of sharing a body with Atem, it became normal for Yugi. In fact, the very idea of not having another person sharing his body was odd.

There were times where Yugi imagined what it would be like to grow old with Atem. Go to college, run the game shop, retire and pass the shop on to a relative. Would Atem have aged alongside him? Or would he stay in the form of a 16-year-old while Yugi was well into his 70’s?

_You are my best ‘I’ll never know.’_

After Atem left, it took Yugi a while to process it. Then he was angry. So very angry.

How could Atem just come in and change his life so drastically? How could he show Yugi a better way of living and then expect Yugi to be fine living without him? Yugi would often scream such questions into pillows or at his deck of cards after a night of indulging in his grandfather’s ‘hidden’ alcohol supply.

_You are my unforgettable ‘fuck you.’_

Yugi thought the reason behind his anger was that Atem changed his life and left. He was wrong. Everything was wrong without Atem.

Yugi was mad because Atem was his life and the spirit abandoned him. How much had Yugi wanted to tell Atem the truth? That he was obviously insane because he had fallen in love with the spirit of a three-thousand-year-old Pharaoh? Would that have made Atem choose to stay?

_You are my worst ‘I love you.’_

In the end, he didn’t tell Atem. He let the Pharaoh leave, a false but still convincing smile on his face. Yugi might have said “We’ll never truly be apart,” but what he wanted to say was “Without you, I’ll never truly be whole.”

So now here Yugi was, staring at his mirror and watching as a bitter smile spread on his face. Months had passed since the final battle between him and Atem and the pain that tormented his heart ached a little less with every day that passed. In the first month, he couldn’t stand to even look at his reflection, too plagued by the memory of his other.

Now, he could stare at the mirror for a few minutes without feeling the urge to split the skin of his knuckles by punching the glass.

_You were the most difficult ‘goodbye.’_


End file.
